Timeline of the Ravis Empire and it's successors
This is a timeline of the events of the Ravis Empire and its successors. The unification calendar did not correspond to the Julian, Gregorian, and Interstellar calendars before it, having much more months, much longer months, and slightly longer days. Keys: 1 year = 48 months or 6480 days (8910 earth days) or 24.3947716 earth years 1 month = 135 days (185.62500 earth days) 1 day = 33 hours (1.375 earth days)' c.50,000 years before the Great Unification: Mankind evolves on earth. c.37,836-4000 BU: Man expands to the stars. Slowly over a long period of time, mankind would expand into hundreds of millions of star systems and evolve into tens of millions of different of species of humans using massive sub-lightspeed spacecraft. Any colony eventually built more spaceships and colonized even more star systems. c.4000 BU (800,000 IE): The ancient dream of a wormhole is finally achieved. Ravis after 30,000 tiring years, creates the first wormhole man has seen, connecting Kantus to the nearby Gertin Solar System (a drawback of wormholes is that they must be manually transported to their locations at sub-light speeds, and it should be noted that you don't actually travel faster than light with wormholes.) c.1760 BU: The entirety of known human space is connected through wormholes. c.1700-100 BU: The era of the eleven empires: Gemid Empire Peseid Empire Kanten Empire Ngupi Empire Dzaijva Empire Sekay Empire Cestian Empire Gamus Empire Gesan Empire And far distant and unknown in the Canis Major and Sagittarius Dwarf Galaxies: Vegi Empire Mahanus Empire 100-1 BU: The Unification Wars That terrible time when the nine other empires tried to conquer each other. 1 UE (923,019 IE): The Ravis Empire is founded Ravis, an ancient hyperintelligent ruler, conquers all the other nine empires and rules from Kantus. 1-71 UE: The Reign of Ravis 72-181 UE: The Revolution Era A time of high upheaval. Ravis gets destroyed in this era. ' 182-301 UE: The Kanten Democracy It was a direct democracy, most comparable to that of the Athenian Democracy. It never had a leader, as the people ruled. ' c. 275 UE: The decline of the Kanten Democracy. ' 296-301 UE: The Great War A war between the Kanten Democracy and Molon. ' 301 UE: Molon defeats the Kanten Democracy and establishes a republic, with two consuls elected each year, much like that of the old roman republic. ' 301-598 UE: The Molon Republic c.580 UE: The Molon Republic enters an era of decline. 590-598 UE: The Tesigith-Molon War Another war between Tesigith and Molon. 598 UE: Molon is defeated and Tesigith creates the first empire since the age of ravis. 598-1203 UE: The Tesigith Empire rules for over 600 years. A golden age is initiated and lasts almost 500 years. 1105 UE: The battle of Kantus Kantus is sacked by barbarians of Yessav. Tesigith is forced in exile in the planet of Damu 1198 UE: The battle of Damu The pathetic remnants of the Tesigith Empire loses it’s second last planet, and has Redinia as it's sole planet. 1203 UE: The battle of Redinia Redinia is defeated by the barbarians of Yessav. Tesigith is put in a state of hibernation, and as a result, there are millions of small kingdoms across the human space. c.1205-2205 UE: The Boring Ages For a thousand years, technological progression in human space comes to a stop and nothing new ever happens during this time. Humans continue to expand, but nothing ever happens during this time. 2201 UE (1 year After the Signature): The Terran Confederacy is established Under the treaty of Terra (no relation to Earth), the millions of tiny kingdoms now become 50 kingdoms. Vesigith, still under hibernation, is declared the figurehead of the 50 loosely unified kingdoms. 2249 UE (48 AS): The Terran Empire is formed Adronis unites the 50 kingdoms into one large empire, and dismays the figurehead ruler, who was under hibernation. 2268 UE (67 AS): The Terran Empire declares war on the Xkld Kmt, a large empire located at the other side of the galaxy, who just recently arrived at the orion arm. 2281 UE (80 AS): The Terran Empire fends the Xkld Kmt, and starts a golden age.' ' 2281-2381 UE (80-180 AS): The Golden Age of the Terran Empire The most peaceful time in human history, with the most technological process ever since the third industrial revolution long ago. 2382 UE (181 AS): Terra is sacked by the Tetanian Rebellion, the start of the Terran-Tetanian war. Adronis sends a ship of 1 million embryos to the planet of Aticon, as a refugee homeworld. 2391 UE (190 AS): Aticon becomes the new capital of the Terran Empire. 2409 UE (208 AS): The Terran-Tetanian war comes to a stalemate, with human space being divided by the Terra and the Tetanian Empire. 2411-2489 UE (210-288 AS): The Tetanian Golden Age. 2490-2568 UE (289-367 AS): The Second Unification Wars occurs.' ' 2568 UE (367 AS): The United Tetanian Empire is formed Tetania unites human space after the bloody unification wars. Incomplete, more to be added soon.